


What I Want

by StraightFromTheGarbageBin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn Without Plot, aged-up max, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromTheGarbageBin/pseuds/StraightFromTheGarbageBin
Summary: David and Max try something new in bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow writing smut is hard. You would think with how much I've read I would be better at it, but nope! Anyway, enjoy!

Max had arrived home late from a party at Nikki's, and he assumed David would already be asleep, so he tried to be quiet as he opened the door to their room.

But instead he found David sprawled out on their bed in nothing but his underwear and a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, binding him to the headboard.

The lights were dimmed, but the two clearly saw each other, made eye contact even. David looked like he was about to say something seductive, but before anything came out Max immediately turned on his heel out of the room.

"W-wait, Max! Where are you going?" David sounded confused and slightly panicked.

"David, I gotta be completely honest with you here. I'm pretty buzzed right now, and if I get near you while you're like... that, I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold myself back." Max called, facing away from their bedroom.

There was a silence between the two for a moment before David spoke up again, sounding almost annoyed. "That's kind of the point."

"What?"

"I... I said thats the point, Max. Look, we've been together for a while now, and I didn't know how to just casually bring this up, but," David took a deep breath in. "I want you to be rougher with me. This is the kind of thing I'm into. Do you understand? Please don't make me say anymore."

Again, a silence filled the air. David laid anxiously, hanging his head, feeling more and more self-conscious about the situation he was in. He was starting to regret his decision when out of the corner of his eye he say Max slowly turn around and stride back into the room.

He looked up to make full eye contact and saw the wicked smile on Max's face.

"Oh, I get it," Max slowly approached the bed, grin not leaving his lips, and sat down on the edge near David's legs. "You're into some really fucked up shit, aren't ya, Davey~." Max drew out the nickname in a mocking way.

Max traced shapes onto David's exposed thighs and continued speaking. "I have to wonder though, have you always been into this kind of thing? Would you do it with anyone? Or -" Max suddenly leaned forward, gipping David's thighs hard and looking straight into his eyes. "Is it just because it's me?" He smirked condescendingly before leaning back again, releasing his grip, and standing up. 

Looking down on David from above, Max kicked off his shoes and pulled his hoodie off, talking all the while. "Geez David, you sure are a pervert, huh? I mean, I'm just a kid, aren't I? That's what you always used to tell me, but now here you are, practically begging for me to fuck you hard and rough." Max straddled David's hips and grinded down onto David's hardening erection. "But practically isn't good enough," His hand reached down and pulled at David's underwear, completely exposing him. Max began gently thumbing David's dick.

The older man whimpered at the younger's touch. "M-max, please-"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't quite here you, Davey," Max lightened his touch even more, barely brushing David's erection. "You're gonna have to speak loud and clear. What is it you want me to do?" Max couldn't even hold back his evil grin as he got off of David and stood to the side of the bed, slowly unbuckling his jeans.

He smirked at David as he let his jeans fall to the floor, leaving him only in his underwear and t-shirt. Max's own erection could be seen through the fabric of his underwear, and he caught David visibly gulp. Max could see the older man’s fists shaking slightly in the handcuffs, and his skin was tinged with a rosy pink color.

"C'mon David, I wanna hear you tell me exactly what you want me to do," As Max spoke, he stroked David's collarbone absentmindedly.

Clenching his eyes shut, David finally spoke up. "Max, I want you to f-fuck me roughly. I want you to bite me and pull at my hair and make me yours completely."

Max tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't stop his whole body from heating up at David's request. "Ha, well when you put it like that," Max got back onto the bed, removed David’s underwear, and hiked one of David's legs over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from the older man. "I guess I have no choice but to comply."

Max reached for the side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. David watched intently as Max slowly spread the liquid onto his fingers and positioned them at his ass.

At a torturingly slow pace, Max slid a single finger into David, watching his face the whole time. While prodding, twisting and bending his finger, Max observed the way David kept his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

Max quickly moved onto a second and third finger, watching David squirm and moan.

"Well Davey, what's next?" Max smirked as he stopped his fingers inside of David. The older man whined at the sudden loss of friction inside of him.

"Max, please," he cried out, rolling his hips. "Keep going."

"Come on David, I won't do anything until you beg for it. I wanna hear you say it." The younger boy wore such a wicked expression the David knew there was no way around it.

"Max, please, I need you inside me. I need you pounding into me and making me scream out your name. Fuck me until I can't form words," David pleaded, his face bright pink.

"Heh, you sound like a whore, begging me to fuck you," Max pulled down his underwear and quickly lined up his dick with David's entrance. He forced himself into David quickly, making David cry out in pain and pleasure. His wrists fought against the handcuffs, but to no avail.

Without hesitation, Max began thrusting in and out of David rapidly. He leaned forward and tugged at David's hair, forcing his head to the side and exposing his neck. He bit down into David's shoulder, almost to the point of drawing blood and then licked the quick forming bruise.

David moaned and panted as Mac continued to bite and suck on his neck and chest.

"You sound like a dog in heat," Max breathed out, doing what he could to keep a steady rhythm. He forced his mouth onto David's and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues intertwined and wrestled until David gasped to the side for air. While he was distracted, Max began pumping David's dick at a similar pace to how be pounded in and out of him.

Max happened to nail David's prostate and the older man screamed out Max's name and tightened his legs around the younger boy.

Max continued to mercilessly pound at David's prostate and pump at his dick.

"M-max, I'm getting c-close, I'm not gonna make it much lon-" David felt the heat well up in his abdomen and was just about to cum when Max stopped his pumping and cut off David's near orgasm.

"Now now Davey," Max panted. "We can’t have you cuming before I'm done. Be patient."

The tension in David welled up painfully and tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. Max thrust into him several more times before finally releasing himself into David and letting go of his dick.

David came all over his and Max's stomachs, crying out Max's name and thrusting his hips deeper onto Max's dick, riding out their orgasms.

Both were left panting and sweaty as Max pulled himself out of David and flopped to his side.

They just laid there in silence for a minute before David spoke up. "The keys for the handcuffs are on the side table.”

"Right," Max replied as he pushed himself up from the bed to free David from his binds.

David rubbed his wrists, which were already forming bruises, and the two sat in another silence.

This time, Max spoke up. "So... how was that?"

"It was great," David smiled at the younger boy. "I really enjoyed it... what about you? Were you okay with that?" His cheeks flushed at the question.

"Yeah," Max couldn't make eye contact. "You caught me by surprise, and it was the first time I've done something like that, but it was... good?"

David smiled warmly. "That's good, I was really worried about asking you to do it, but I'm glad it turned out well! Now, I'm going to go get cleaned up." He stood from the bed on wobbly knees and made his way to the bathroom. "Oh, and Max," David stopped in the door frame but didn't turn around. "Next time we can do more... check the box under the bed." Then he quickly rushed out of the room.

Curious, Max got off the bed and pulled the box David was talking about from under the bed. When he opened it, a deep red heat spread throughout his body. Inside the box was a large variety of "toys" that David must have been collecting over the years.

"He really is a pervert," Max mumbled before deciding he would join the older man in cleaning up, and maybe go for a second round while in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'll keep trying to improve :)


End file.
